Monsters
The monsters which can be found in IMO:The World of Magic and their drops. The Monsters in their Maps. WOODY-WORDY FOREST / WOODY-WEEDY FOREST: ' *Kooii *Bramble Donguri *Leaf Boar *Angry Leaf Boar *Bulldozer Jr. *Bulldozer's Brother *Bulldozer '''MUSHROOM MARSHLAND: ' Flower Elemental: ≈90-100 HP Drops: Random Gold, Double Shot Volume III, Seed, Mystic Seed, Potion Bag, Old Feather, Weapon Enchant Scroll(D Class), Wooden Staff, Small Treasure Box, Blunt ShortSword Swamp Mushroom: ≈90-100 HP Drops: Random Gold and Mushroom Spore, Dried mushroom, Lesser Healing Potion, Old Feather, FlameShock Volume III, Small Treasure box, woodenshield Swamp Spider: ≈ ? Hp Drops: Random Gold, Spider Silk, Old Feather, Wild Swing III, Small Treasure Box, Damaged Pamphlet Poisonous Spider: ≈ ? Hp Drops: Random Gold, Spider Silk, Old Feather, Sturdy Leather Armour, Blunt Sword, Small Treasure box,damaged phamlet White Spider: ≈ ? Hp Drops: Random Gold, Spider Silk, Old Feather, Small Treasure box,damaged phamlet,iceprison ll Swamp Boar: ≈90-100 HP Drops: Random gold, Heavy Leather, and FlameShock III Fungus King: ≈ ? Hp Drops: Ganoderma lucidum, Mystic Stone '''MUSHROOM SPORE: Cave Mushroom: ≤10 HP Drops: Poisonous Mushroom: ≈100+ HP Drops: Random Gold, Fungiskin Belt Cave Bat: ≈90-100 HP Drops: Gold, Hemorrhage Volume III, Small Treasure box.a 4 slot bag out of it or 500G it could be anything Mushroom Flower: ≈100+ HP Drops: Gold, Armor Enchant Scroll (D class), Lesser Mana Potion White Bat: ≈150+ HP Spawns at: 1140,1400 in mushroom marshland cave Drops: Gold, Potion Bag, Knee Cap Mushroom King: ≈200+ HP Drops: +/-300 gold, Mystic Stone WINGFRIL ISLAND BEACH: Red Crab: ≈ ? Hp Drops: Random Gold, Old Treasure Box, Damaged Pamphlet, Woopa Pork Meat, Hard Scale, Small Coral, Pirate Coin, Mittens, Round Shield, Concentrate III, Shield III Woopa: ≈ ? Hp Drops: Random Gold, Woopa-Roopa Scale, Small Coral, Red Coral, Pirate Coin, Light Healing III, Mystic Oil Roopa: ≈ ? Hp Drops: Random Gold, Woopa-Roopa Scale, Small Coral, Red Coral, Pirate Coin, Mystic Oil, Poisoning III Mutant Woopa: ≈ ? Hp Drops: Random Gold Chief Woopa: ≈ ? Hp Turtle Z: ≈ ? Hp Drops: Gold, Joma's Pendant, Old Letter, Mystic Oil WINGFRIL ISLAND BEACH (LIGHTHOUSE): Red Crab: ≈ ? Hp Drops: Random Gold, Old Treasure Box, Damaged Pamphlet, Woopa Pork Meat, Hard Scale, Small Coral, Pirate Coin, Mittens, Round Shield, Concentrate III, Shield III Woopa: ≈ ? Hp Drops: Random Gold, Woopa-Roopa Scale, Small Coral, Red Coral, Pirate Coin, Light Healing III, Mystic Oil Roopa: ≈ ? Hp Drops: Random Gold, Woopa-Roopa Scale, Small Coral, Red Coral, Pirate Coin, Mystic Oil Mutant Woopa: ≈ ? Hp Drops: Random Gold Chief Woopa: ? Turtle ZZZ: ? LIGHTHOUSE DUNGEON 1F: Testing Woopa (Lv15): Drops Gold, Potion Bag, Red Coral, Mystic Oil, Magic Extraction Scroll D, Sharp Eye I, Armor Enchant Scroll C, Old Female Ring Marsh Donguri (Lv15): Drops Gold, Donguri Leaf, Armor Enchant Scroll C, Palm Cocktail, Expert Magician Robe Underground Spider (Lv16): Drops Gold, ? Skeleton: Drops Gold, Piece of Bone LIGHTHOUSE DUNGEON 2F: Skeleton: Drops Gold, Piece of Bone Beholder: ? Sleepy Kooii: ? PIRATE SHIP: Broom: ? Sweeper: ? LANOS PLAINS: Continent Boar: Drops Gold, Boar's Tail Hair Blaster: Drops Gold, ? Crow (Lv 14): Drops Gold, Kamakee's Beak, Potion Bag Raven: Drops Gold, Raven Feather, Impact Shot II Redeyes Gomusi (Lv 16): Drops Gold, Carnivalize III Bloody Gosumi: Drops Gold, ? White Bird: ?? Section heading Write the second section of your article here.